The compounds represented by the general formula [I] which are usable in the present invention are the known compounds exhibiting insecticidal action (refer to Patent Literature Nos. 1, 2 and 3).
Also, the neonicotinoid compounds represented by the general formula [II], which are utilizable in the present invention, are the compounds known to have insecticidal action, and include, for example, the compounds described in Pesticide Manual, 12th edition (Non-Patent Literature No. 1), etc., such as clothianidin (chemical name: (E)-1-(2-chloro-1,3-thiazol-5-ylmethyl)-3-methyl-2-nitroguanidine; Non-Patent Literature No. 1, No. 165, page 197; Patent Literature No. 4), nitenpyram (chemical name: (E)-N-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-ethyl-N′-methyl-2-nitrovinylidenediamine; Non-Patent Literature No. 1, No. 562, page 674; Patent Literature No. 5), imidacloprid (chemical name: 1-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-nitroimidazolidin-2-ylideneamine; Non-Patent Literature No. 1, No. 446, page 537; Patent Literature No. 6), thiamethoxam (chemical name: 3-(2-chloro-1,3-thiazol-5-yl-methyl)-5-methyl-1,3,5-oxa-diazinan-4-ylidene(nitro)amine; Non-Patent Literature No. 1, No. 751, page 896; Patent Literature No. 7), acetamiprid (chemical name: (E)-N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl]-N′-cyano-N-methylacetamidine; Non-Patent Literature No. 1, No. 6, page 9; Patent Literature No. 8), dinotefuran (chemical name: (RS)-1-methyl-2-nitro-3-(tetrahydro-3-furylmethyl)guanidine; Non-Patent Literature No. 1, No. 265, page 319; Patent Literature No. 9), thiacloprid (chemical name: 3-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-1,3-thiazolidin-2-ylidenecyanamide; CAS registry No. 111988-49-9; Patent Literature No. 10), and the like.
As examples of the compounds which can be incorporated into the compounds represented by the formula [I], there are indicated the neonicotinoid compounds as described above, together with a large number of other insecticides (Patent Literature Nos. 1 to 3), but no description is given on the working examples in which such compounds are put into practical use as a mixture with the neonicotinoid compounds.    Patent Literature No. 1; Pamphlet of WO 01/070671    Patent Literature No. 2; Pamphlet of WO 03/015519    Patent Literature No. 3; Pamphlet of WO 03/016284    Patent Literature No. 4; Gazette of JP-A-Hei 3-157308    Patent Literature No. 5; Gazette of JP-A-Hei 2-000171    Patent Literature No. 6; Gazette of JP-A-Sho 61-178981    Patent Literature No. 7; Gazette of JP-A-Hei 6-183918    Patent Literature No. 8; Gazette of JP-A-Hei 4-154741    Patent Literature No. 9; Gazette of JP-A-Hei 7-179448    Patent Literature No. 10; Gazette of JP-A-Sho 62-207266    Non-Patent Literature No. 1; Pesticide Manual, 12th Edition, British Crop Protection Council.